the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 Jul 2017
00:02:23 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Chat logs, eh? 00:03:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Where are the logs anyway? 00:03:53 CHAT South Ferry: The logs are a good thing 00:03:59 CHAT South Ferry: Sadly, they are classified to a few users. 00:05:04 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Welcome back. 00:05:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi 00:08:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Wassup with everyone? 00:09:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nothing much. 00:09:00 CHAT Chase McFly: Oop[00:09:25 CHAT Chase McFly: I apologize for saying that 00:10:07 JOIN Addy Garcia7 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:40 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean classified to a few users? 00:10:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: Goth is cheating on GJ 00:11:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's old news, Mess. 00:11:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: ik 00:11:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: bte it's with Logan 00:11:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: btw* 00:11:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can teach you the code, Syde, if you want it. 00:11:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TBH, She's dating Logan, GJ, and Marion all at once. 00:11:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Is the code visible to me, I wonder 00:12:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you ever install into your css? 00:12:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Well, I think I did. 00:12:38 CHAT South Ferry: Goth is cheating on Messenger w/ GJ and LOGAN.WOOD2. 00:12:42 CHAT Chase McFly: User:Chase McFly/wikia.css 00:12:43 CHAT South Ferry: Wow, quite the.... 00:12:45 CHAT South Ferry: Choices. 00:12:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: WHAT 00:13:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: THE 00:13:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not Messenger, you idiot. 00:13:02 CHAT Chase McFly: Let's test that out 00:13:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: FUCK 00:13:03 CHAT South Ferry: WAIT 00:13:03 CHAT South Ferry: NO 00:13:05 CHAT South Ferry: NO 00:13:05 CHAT South Ferry: NO 00:13:07 CHAT South Ferry: NO 00:13:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 00:13:13 CHAT South Ferry: GOTH IS CHEATING ON GJ WITH LOGAN 00:13:15 CHAT South Ferry: Then; 00:13:18 CHAT South Ferry: Quite the choices. 00:13:21 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:13:56 CHAT South Ferry: 00:14:32 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Hm. I don't really know if it's a good idea to reveal the Chat Log access coding in main chat... 00:15:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's not. 00:15:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK why he revealed it in main. 00:15:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Seeing as I PMed it to him for a reason. 00:15:32 CHAT South Ferry: 8 users can currently see it. 00:15:43 CHAT South Ferry: The coding, sad. 00:15:49 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Well, you could always see the code in Ferry's activity log, I believe. 00:16:45 CHAT South Ferry: Any one's logs, of course. 00:19:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Actually, most places, only staff can read the logs. 00:19:55 CHAT Chase McFly: Not on SpongeBob wiki though 00:20:13 CHAT South Ferry: In some places, such as the elusive Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki, 00:20:20 CHAT South Ferry: Anyone can read the logs. 00:20:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: i OMG. We're on The Demon's Light wiki!!!! 00:20:26 CHAT South Ferry: Of course, there is no global troll attacking that Wiki, 00:20:35 CHAT South Ferry: So there is no need to hide them. 00:20:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 00:21:00 CHAT Chase McFly: Indeed. 00:28:02 JOIN Scarlet Outlaw has joined Team Demon Light. 00:28:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Scar 00:28:35 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: hi 00:28:45 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome back to The Demon's Light Wiki, 00:28:47 CHAT South Ferry: Scarlet Outlaw. 00:28:57 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Greetings. 00:29:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi Q. 00:29:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Korra 00:29:11 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:29:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Addy 00:29:26 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: idk it does feel right to be here 00:30:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 00:30:32 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 00:31:12 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ????? 00:31:29 CHAT South Ferry: ?????????? 00:31:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I'll be back later 00:31:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. (wave) 00:31:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye Korra 00:31:49 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: brb for a bit 00:31:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Who's TheVinnyLord? 00:32:04 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye 00:32:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A friend of South's. 00:32:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:32:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. 00:42:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Ember? 00:42:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Syde? 00:42:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra? 00:42:42 CHAT Chase McFly: Scar? 00:42:50 CHAT Chase McFly: Please explain why chat died 00:42:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes? 00:42:52 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 00:43:58 CHAT South Ferry: The Demon's Light Wiki; a tragic tale. 00:47:36 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Reverend Deception. 2016 04 23